moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfenhold Wardens
* |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Active |Row 5 title = Current Pesonnel |Row 5 info = Unknown}}The Wolfenhold Wardens are a paramilitary group that was officially sanctioned by Conclave. A distinctly unique power within the Mynyw, they operate with broad autonomy answering only to the Commandant, the leader of the Wardens. However, because of this autonomy, members of the Wolfenhold Wardens are not allowed to vote for members of the Conclave--the only citizens of the Mynyw who are not allowed to do so. Originally formed from several Warbands who banded together to create a fortification in the key pass that led into southwestern portion of the Mynyw lands, these Warbands did not owe allegiance to any one Sept and instead chose to not regard any commands from the Conclave. They pursued instead their objective to defend the Mynyw from the then petty kings of Arathor and Witherbark Trolls. It is without a doubt that the Warbands were instrumental in protection of the southern-most Mynyw, allowing for it to grow into the people they are today. After their formation into the Wolfenhold Wardens, they took part in a long and bloody period of civil strife, supporting the Conclave and coming to their aid during the First Interregnum. A powerful Sept swept through the northern Mynyw lands with all haste, gobbling up land and maintain a large amount of warriors; all hope seemed lost until the Wardens stepped in as the elite men-at-arms. With only three hundred warriors against three-thousand, they heroically defeated the would-be warlord in the critical Battle of Stockton River. Hailed as heroes, the Conclave officially allowed the Wardens to become part of the Mynyw proper. They were given the title Keepers of the Western Door due to their legacy of protecting the Mynyw against the threats of the west. However, this official recognition and autonomy came with a cost: the Conclave demanded they not be allowed to hold or affect any political authority, causing every citizen who joined the Wardens to lose their enfranchisement in Conclave elections. Since then, the Wardens have been held in high esteem and it is a prestigious honor for a Sept to get their child into the Wardens at all. Each Warden is unique in their fighting style and is held to a high standard of some form of martial service. They remain the most organized and elite warriors of the Mynyw. =Organization= ---- Leadership Commandant The penultimate title of the Wardens, the Commandant is officially the ‘Lord of Wolfenhold’ and is arguably the Marshal of the Mynyw, though that is an unofficial responsibility. The Commandant remains the sole administrative and martial head of the military order and maintains authority over a small bit of land in which no Glanydd are elected; instead, the Commandant appoints village leaders among his or her Wardens. Prime Warden The Prime Warden is the second-in-command of the Wolfenhold Wardens and leads the 1st Chapter, considered to be the most prestigious group within the Wardens sub-organization. The Prime Warden is also considered a Warden-Captain, though simply first among equals. Warden-Captain The highest rank that any individual Warden might even aspire to, a Warden-Captain leads a Chapter. They are typically selected by the Prime Warden of the Commandant. Warden-Serjeant The last and lowest leadership position within the Wardens, the Warden-Serjeant is an official adviser to a Warden-Captain, typically lending aid in training, keeping up morale, and other such duties. There is normally one Warden-Serjeant per ten Wardens. Structure Chapters and Warbands The Wardens are divided into a unit of organization called Chapters. A Chapter consists of between ten-to-thirty Wardens and commanded by a Warden-Captain. Chapters are further subdivided into Warband, which are led by a Warden-Serjeant. Each Chapter is allowed to act independently on the field of battle due to its highly structured and disciplined nature. Each individual of a Chapter and Warband may keep their own arms, owing to the unique individuality of each Warden. The most prestigious Chapter of the Wardens is the 1st Chapter, led by the Prime Warden. However, other Chapters have risen and fallen based on their glory on the battlefield. Known Chapters: #1st Chapter - Decimated - Led by Prime Warden Cottilus nic Vindu #2nd Chapter - Low Strength - Led by Warden-Captain Bronwyn the Witherbark Witherer #3rd Chapter - Low Strength - Led by Warden-Captain Iorwyn nic Angelystor #4th Chatper - Decimated - Led by Warden-Serjeant Vecatus Note: The 4th Chapter is a garrison force for the village of Penfro. However, said garrison was destroyed after it was corrupted by the Rot. Future With only two Chapters left at low strength, the future of the Wolfenhold Wardens is uncertain. At present, the Wardens are being led by the de facto leadership of Warden-Captain Iorwyn, stinted to become the next Commandant. However, massive reforms to the structure, purpose, and ultimately its membership seem to be ongoing within Iorwyn's own 3rd Chapter. One thing remains certain: A new Commandant must be elected... or the Wolfenhold Wardens will cease to exist. Category:Mynyw Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Wolfenhold